


Samurai

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tezuka is not impressed with Ryoma's outfit for a magazine shoot.





	Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> For sixclawsdragon on tumblr
> 
> What does Ryoma look like? Well, I'll leave that up to your imagination, but just imagine something out of Touken Ranbu

“What do you think?” Ryoma asked walking out the changing room.

Tezuka looked up from his not terribly interesting magazine at Ryoma and stared. “Are you supposed to be a samurai?” he asked, taking in the mishmash of clothes his boyfriend was wearing, his eyes drawn to Ryoma’s bare chest where the kimono style top had been pulled open. Ryoma wasn’t the most muscular of men and the muscle he did have he'd worked damn hard to achieve. 

“Yeah, that’s why I have swords,” Ryoma replied, motioning to the two fake ones at his hip.

“And no armour?”

“I’m a sexy samurai,” Ryoma said, “one that sells magazines and increases the female readership,” he continued, “that’s what they told me anyway.”

“You’d be a dead samurai, but at least your female readership would have increased,” Tezuka said and Ryoma made a face.

“I could wear this outfit to anything, it’s that good.”

“You are not wearing that to dinner with my parents,” Tezuka said and Ryoma laughed.


End file.
